Always Been Little with a Big Heart Mitchell
by RandomShipsForPitchPerfect
Summary: Follow Beca Mitchell from Kindergarten to College in this story of finding herself and who she is, and who she comes to be. Fall in love with Chloe Beale and Jesse Swanson as Beca discovers who she really wants to be with. Follow, Favorite, and Review the story to let me know what you think. This is BeChloe endgame.


**Author Note:** RandomShipsforPitchPerfect here! This is my newest and hopefully going to be my first consistent story. The others died out because school and personal life kind of killed my mood to finish them but I swear to the Aca-Gods I am going to commit to this story best to my ability because I have a good feeling about this idea and story. So I hope you, reader, will join me in this story and let me know how you like this story when you're done reading it by leaving a review and follow it! Let the story begin!

* * *

"Mommy!" A five year old Beca Mitchell whines as she pulls on her mother's pant leg as she looked up nervously at the kindergarten teacher

Beca's mother scooped up the little brunette and smiled at the teacher apologetically. "I'm sorry she just didn't go to pre-school so she is new to all of this. Rebeca Louise Mitchell, please stop whining sweetheart. You have to come here and become a smart big girl. Don't you want to show mommy how big of a girl you can be?" She asked Beca softly and bounced her gently on her side

Looking between her mother and the teacher, Beca nodded shyly and got down from her mother's arms and smiled. As she glanced over at the other kids Beca looked back down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers anxiously.

"We were just about to introduce each other Rebeca, go and sit down in the circle and I'll be right over to start." The teacher smiled and shook Beca's mother's hand, looking at her reassuringly. "Your daughter is in good hands Ms. Mitchell we'll see you at 3:00."

Beca hugged her mother before walking over to the circle. Looking around at all the kids she felt uneasy and just sat beside a quiet, Asian girl, and a bigger, little overweight girl. Beca looked back to see her mother wave before leaving so she waved back. The teacher walked over and sat in a chair outside the circle but in front of all of the children so they could all see her fine.

"I am Ms. Doe and I am your kindergarten teacher this year." She said softly and continued, "Why don't we go around the circle and introduce ourselves? Say your name, how old you are, and your favorite thing to do. Aubrey would you like to start?" Ms. Doe asked the taller, skinnier blonde than the one Beca was seated beside and the girl nodded. Beca didn't really like this girl just by looking at her.

Standing up, the girl known as Aubrey spoke. "My name is Aubrey Posen. I am six years old. Favorite thing to do is go with my Daddy to his work." She smiled and sat down.

Ms. Doe smiled and gestured to the girl sitting next to her. The girl was the same height as Aubrey but had fiery locks that captured Beca's attention. Standing up the girl spoke.

"My name is Chloe Beale. I am six years old like my best friend Aubrey!" She beamed and looked down at Aubrey and high fived her. "My favorite thing to do is sing with my mouth." Chloe smiled even more which Beca didn't even think that the ginger could manage but she was wrong. Beca really kind of liked this bubbly girl, but she couldn't explain why.

Continuing around the circle there was two boys and a girl who introduced themselves. Benji, a curly haired, dorky, and nerdy five year old who loved to practice magic tricks with his pet mouse Vader. (Kid apparently really liked the Star Wars movies) Jesse, a dark haired, charming, also kind of nerdy five year old who enjoyed listening to movie soundtracks. Then a girl named Stacie, a strawberry blonde-ish, outgoing, and touchy six year old who liked painting her nails with her mom who apparently had a job that she isn't allowed to speak of in school. Ms. Doe said Stacie shouldn't say naughty things in school.

The girl on the right side of Beca stood up, she was very quiet but Beca managed to hear the girl speak. She made out that her name was Lily, she was five years old, and she liked to time travel. Beca didn't understand the quiet Asian girl's favorite thing to do but maybe she just had a big imagination? Shaking her head Beca stood up knowing it was her turn to speak.

"My name is Rebeca, but I like being called Beca." She started slowly, looking down at the floor nervously. "I'm five years old. M-My favorite thing t-to do is m-mix music o-on my computer." Beca stuttered out and a few kids giggled at her. Sitting down the bigger girl on her left side got up.

Adjusting herself the bigger blonde spoke loudly. "My name is Patricia. I'm five years old. My favorite thing to do is mermaid dancing and ver-ti-cal running." She smiled and sat down back beside Beca.

Four others had introduced themselves but Beca didn't exactly pay attention. She heard their names; Jessica, Ashley, Bumper, and Donald but didn't exactly hear anything else. Her attention was on Chloe, the ginger that had captivated her attention since she introduced herself to the class. Beca couldn't help but really like this girl Chloe. The girl was absolutely gorgeous for a six year old and even Beca knew that. Chloe's hair was flawless and bouncy at her shoulders, her fiery locks curled at the ends. Her eyes were a crystal blue that Beca thought could be diamonds in her eyes. The smile on the girl's lips was so bubbly and warm, that was how it made Beca feel. Unknowing on what was going on the teacher had to tap Beca's shoulder, jolting the brunette from her thoughts.

"Beca? It's time for recess. Don't you want to go make friends and play on the playground?" Ms. Doe asked softly and held out her hand for Beca.

Taking her hand Beca was led out to the playground where all the kids were already playing. Seeing the swings which was Beca's favorite thing to play on she ran as fast as her short legs could carry her only to be pushed to the ground by the boy named Bumper. Beca teared up and frowned realizing that she had scraped her knee on the way down, Bumper just laughed and got on the swing in victory.

"Bumper that wasn't nice!" The boy Beca knew as Jesse crossed his arms at the swinging bully and helped Beca up. "Do you want to go get a Band-Aid from Ms. Doe? I will come with you."

Beca shook her head and looked away, "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Jesse bent down and poked her bleeding knee. "You're bleeding awfully bad Becaw."

"It's Beca." She giggled and pushed him over playfully with a smile. "I am okay Jesse."

The boy smiled and got up, tagging her he ran off shouting behind him. "Tag you're it Becaw!"

Beca smiled and ran after Jesse, thinking to herself that maybe Kindergarten wasn't so bad. She could do this.

* * *

 **WELL! There is the first Chapter! It's just a little taste of the story because I just want to see what you think. If I get good reviews I will continue the story and make many installments in the future. Thanks for reading and I hope you want to see more of my work. Let me know by giving this story a follow and favorite, reviews get me more motivated. Until then though, Happy Reading Reader!**


End file.
